Réel ou pas Réel ?
by Kanzelra
Summary: Chaque nuit, elle rêve de ce garçon. Et chaque jour, elle se demande s'il est réel.


« … ! »

Elle l'appela, et lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, un sourire vint illuminer son doux visage. Sans plus attendre, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Ses lèvres trouvèrent rapidement celles du jeune homme et les épousèrent passionnément. Elle aurait voulu qu'ils se fondent l'un dans l'autre, comme si être dans ses bras, tout contre lui ne lui suffisait pas. Elle pouvait sentir la douceur et la chaleur de sa peau sous ses mains, et cela lui donnait encore plus envie qu'il soit à elle. Rien qu'à elle. Comme si son vœu avait été entendu, il la fit basculer et se retrouva sur elle. Ses mains chaudes parcoururent son corps en laissant des frissons sur leur passage. Elle se sentait flotter de plus en plus.

Et soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa vivement. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle respira profondément. Elle avait encore fait ce rêve… Il y avait toujours ce garçon. Chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, son cœur battait la chamade et elle perdait le contrôle. C'était toujours pareil. Au réveil, elle ne se souvenait jamais de son nom ni de son visage. Du moins pas précisément. C'était étrange, parce que dans son rêve, elle était certaine de l'avoir appelé par un nom, et d'avoir vu ses traits dans les moindre détails. Mais lorsqu'elle se réveillait, c'était comme si un verrou bloquait l'accès à ces informations, quelque part dans son cerveau. Lorsqu'elle essayait de se rappeler des images de son rêve, elle pouvait voir sa silhouette, ses cheveux, sa façon de bouger, ses gestes… Mais son visage était vide, comme une feuille blanche sur laquelle on a pas encore dessiné. Et lorsqu'elle se revoyait l'appeler, ses lèvres bougeaient, mais c'était un cri silencieux.

L'identité de ce garçon était une énigme, et pourtant elle rêvait de lui toutes les nuits. Elle ne savait pas si c'était un personnage que son esprit avait inventé de toutes pièces ou s'il s'agissait d'un souvenir enfoui d'une personne qu'elle avait réellement connu. Mais bien malgré elle, elle avait fini par tomber amoureuse de lui.

Elle redoutait ces rêves autant qu'elle les désirait. Chaque nuit, elle savait qu'il reviendrait hanter ses songes, et chaque nuit, une part d'elle attendait avec impatience de le retrouver, tandis que l'autre part s'inquiétait de la présence de cet inconnu dans son inconscient, au cœur de ses pensées les plus intimes. Pourquoi faisait-elle ces rêves ? Avaient-ils un sens ou était-ce un simple caprice de son inconscient ? Ce garçon existait-il ? Elle l'ignorait, et ça la rendait malade. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer pouvoir se rappeler de son nom ou de son visage. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur lui. Elle avait beau tenter de rester rationnelle, ses désirs créaient les scénarios les plus fous, rêvant de le rencontrer un jour. Peut être existait-il et rêvait-il d'elle, lui aussi. Peut être qu'ils se rencontreraient et qu'ils se reconnaitraient ? Elle ne pouvait pas croire que son esprit lui imposait cette vision chaque nuit s'il n'était qu'un personnage de fiction. Alors dans la rue, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elle en espérant le voir. Le reconnaitre dans l'un des visages qu'elle croiserait. Et peut être qu'à ce moment là, ses traits lui reviendraient, et elle saurait que c'était lui.

Mais une telle chose n'était jamais arrivée, et elle savait qu'elle avait passé l'âge de croire à ce genre de contes de fées. Elle ne vivait pas dans un roman, elle devait arrêter de se bercer d'illusions et d'imaginer des choses pareilles. Elle secoua la tête pour se changer les idées et tira d'un coup sec sur la couverture pour la dégager de son corps. Aussitôt, elle sentit le froid attaquer ses jambes découvertes et se dépêcha d'aller s'habiller. Elle aurait aimé rester encore un peu au chaud dans son lit, fermer les yeux et essayer de se rappeler de son rêve, d'en imaginer la suite, mais elle avait assez traîné comme ça. Il fallait qu'elle se bouge.

La journée fut aussi monotone que les autres. Elle alluma la télé pour faire une présence dans l'appartement tandis qu'elle faisait cuire son repas. Les journées se ressemblaient toutes, et parfois, elle se sentait lasse. C'était toujours la même chose. Se lever, manger, aller travailler, rentrer, manger, dormir. Certes elle avait une famille et des amis, mais parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose à sa vie pour lui donner un sens. Elle n'avait pas de rêve, de passion pour laquelle elle donnerait tout. Elle aurait aimé avoir une chose à laquelle se consacrer pleinement, se donner un but, un objectif à atteindre. Mais elle cherchait encore sa voie. La seule chose qu'elle avait, c'était son imagination. Elle pouvait inventer les histoires et les mondes les plus fous, et elle savait raconter comme personne. Ces mondes imaginaires, c'était ce qui lui permettait de s'évader de son quotidien. De pimenter un peu sa vie. Parfois, quand elle s'efforçait de se rappeler à elle-même que rien de tout ça n'était réel et ne le serait jamais, que le monde serait toujours aussi rationnel, ça la déprimait. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas confondre ces illusions avec la vraie vie. Mais se résigner à y mettre un terme, ça aurait été mourir un peu.

La journée fut semblable à toutes les autres. Elle vissa ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et se laissa bercer par la musique qui la réconfortait, tout en regardant les gens pressés, encore endormis ou l'air renfrognés, probablement déjà en train de penser à leur weekend. Elle coupa sa chanson préférée à regret pour entrer sur son lieu de travail, et la journée fut aussi monotone que les autres. Rien de fatiguant ou de désagréable, mais aucune surprise. Lorsqu'elle put enfin ressortir, elle remit ses écouteurs et reprit sa chanson depuis le début. Au moins ce soir, elle ne rentrait pas chez elle. Elle avait une soirée de prévu, et ça brisait un peu la monotonie de son quotidien. Elle eut un petit sourire en y pensant. Ce soir, elle allait s'amuser, faire la fête, oublier son ennui, au moins pour quelques heures. Elle ne connaitrait pas tous les invités, mais peu importe. Rencontrer des gens nouveaux, ça aussi ça lui ferait du bien.

Dès qu'elle mit un pied dans le bar, elle se sentit mieux. Autour d'elle, les gens parlaient, riaient, trinquaient ou dansaient. Partout des sourires, des conversations animées, et le tout sur une musique entrainante. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, ça lui donnait le sourire. Elle se dirigea vers la table de ses amis qui la saluèrent joyeusement. Elle s'installa, commanda un verre, et au bout de quelques minutes, elle avait tout oublié de sa vie, de ce qu'elle avait fait aujourd'hui ou de ce qu'elle ferait demain ou dans un mois. Emportée par la fête, seul l'instant présent comptait. Elle ne regrettait pas d'être venue. Petit à petit, d'autres invités arrivèrent et se mêlèrent aux conversations, ajoutant leurs rires à ceux des autres.

Puis il entra. Il se dirigea vers eux, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour le voir arriver. Son cœur cessa alors instantanément de battre. Ce visage. Ces traits. Ces yeux. Ce sourire… C'était lui. Sans aucun doute. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre milles. Comment avait-elle pu croire un instant qu'il n'était pas réel ? Il s'arrêta devant leur tablée et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Salut ! »

Elle eut le souffle coupé. L'avoir devant elle, si proche, si réel, pouvoir voir chacun des traits de son visage, entendre sa voix… Elle n'aurait jamais cru ça possible. Elle resta muette en se demandant s'il la reconnaitrait. Peut être était-elle la seule à rêver de lui et la réciproque n'était-elle pas vraie ? Il lui offrit un sourire radieux.

« Je m'appelle… Mais tu le savais déjà, pas vrai ? »


End file.
